Siempre Tuyo
by MyobiXHitachiin
Summary: ONESHOT USUK/UKUS  ? jaja , centrado en los pensamientos/sentimientos de Inglaterra.    Hecho especialmente para REMULA BLACK... FELIZ CUMPLE!  :D


_**Siempre tuyo**_

**Disclameir:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (nooo! ;3; jaja)

**Advertencias:** ONESHOT, em em ¿lime implícito? (aunque mi BETA Crow piense que es explicito jajajajajaja)

Dedicado a REMULA BLACK, fuck yeah!~

Feliz cumple! :D pásatela de lo más genial con tus personas queridas y em… comes mucha torta/pastel o como le llamen x aquellos lares, recibe muchos regalos *0* y abrazos

Gracias a dios que lo pude subir hoy jaja

Espero que te guste esta cosa fumada que salió de mi demente cabeza llena de USUK *3*

Prometo que cuando sepa escribir un buen lemon te lo dedicare ( USUK por supuesto xD )

Enjoy…

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Aquí estamos de nuevo mi pequeño, disfrutándonos, siendo uno del otro. ¿Cómo es que llegamos a tardarnos tanto?.

Siempre te he amado, siempre me has amado; eso lo sabemos muy bien. Creo que el momento más dichoso de mi vida ah sido ese en el que me elegiste por sobre Francia. Pude regodearme en su fea cara por mucho tiempo.

Nada nos separara, siempre juntos; puede que ni la reina, el ministro o tu presidente lo entiendan, ¡ja! ¿Entendernos?, pero si ellos no han vivido ni un tercio de nuestra existencia, que van ellos a saber; no han sufrido, no han amado tanto como nosotros lo hacemos, tu y yo somos uno. No podemos estar sin el otro. Te amo, te deseo, quiero todo de ti; y estoy seguro que tú quieres todo de mí.

Esta no es la primera vez que pasa. Puedo ver cómo nos miran las demás naciones cuando peleamos, saben que en la mirada nace algo llamado _deseo_. Creen que en cualquier momento nos lanzaremos sobre la mesa en plena conferencia y comenzaremos a darnos este inmenso placer que estamos sintiendo ahora mismo.

No sabes cómo disfruto de tu cuerpo, tan cálido, tan mío. Amo cuando sangras, sé que eso te excita aun más, sobre todo cuando paso mi lengua por sobre las heridas; me gusta como la saliva corre por la comisura de tus labios, los jadeos, tu gimoteo, los rasguños que provocas en mi espalda.

Me llaman Estado 51, qué más da, probablemente lo sea; quiero ser sólo tuyo, que seas todo mío, quizá en un futuro exista la tecnología suficiente para hacer que mi territorio se unifique al tuyo, eso sería maravilloso.

Morir y renacer, eso es lo que siento cuando cambiamos de posiciones, me encanta sentir como entras de golpe y haces bruscos movimientos. Sólo tú lo haces tan bien, sólo contigo lo permito. Te deseo, me deseas; pareciera que no podemos satisfacernos, sé que si nos lo permitieran no saldríamos de la cama por muchos días, incluso semanas. Nada me haría regodearme más el saber que has estado mirándome, sintiéndome sólo a mí y a mi cuerpo por un periodo largo, sin estúpidas interrupciones innecesarias.

Te amo, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, ¿me amas?, claro que sí, es una estúpida pregunta que no viene al caso. Siempre nos escabullimos en conferencias, incluso si nuestros jefes están presentes; queremos tocarnos, sentirnos, te lo vuelvo a repetir… TE AMO, quizá existan palabras más profundas que estas dos, pero en este momento no me importa, sólo quiero sentir tus labios por sobre los míos, el cómo acaricias mi cintura, aumentando el vaivén de tus caderas. Se siente tan exquisito, ¿cómo es que tardamos tanto tiempo en darnos cuenta que nos complementábamos tan bien?.

Siempre te eh amado, siempre lo supe y sé que así será hasta el día en que mi existencia no sea requerida por la humanidad o algún maremoto azote mis tierras. No lo había querido aceptar, aceptar que sentía algo más que hermandad hacia tu persona, ¿porque? Bueno siempre eh sido un cabeza dura que no le gusta entender por las buenas, el que necesito saber de tu ausencia para poder exponer sus sentimientos. Nunca había llorado, pero aquel 4 de julio tú lo lograste. ¿Cómo te sentirías si perdieras a la persona más importante de toda tu patética y solitaria vida?.

Una noche me confesaste que también habías llorado aquel día, el día de tu independencia. Te pregunte el porqué?, sólo respondiste que era un deje de alegría entremezclado con tristeza. Felicidad, porque sabias que sería difícil volver a mi corazón, pero esta vez no como mi hermanito; tristeza… nunca te gusto verme llorar y te dolió hasta el alma al saber que todo lo hacías por obtener mi corazón, pero siempre lo tuviste, eres un idiota. Te agradezco en demasía el que te hayas independizado, tienes razón, nunca me hubiera permitido amarte de esta manera si hubieras seguido bajo mi cuidado.

Elevas un poco más la pierna por sobre tu torso, ahh se siente tan bien, aunque el lugar es demasiado incomodo, no puedo creer que soportáramos tanto tiempo sin sentirnos, sin hacernos _nuestros_. Nuestro mundo no está completo si el otro no se encuentra a un lado, incluso en la misma habitación.

Ciento celos cuando te veo conversar con otros, quiero acercarme y gritarles a sus feas caras que eres mío, que no se te acerquen más. Que estupidez, eso no sería digno de un caballero, lo sé.

¿Sientes celos?, vaya que sí… Siempre me reclamas por pelear con Francia, por beber té junto a Japón, por pasar algo de tiempo con mi Reina. No pienses mal, sólo te deseo a ti, solo quiero que tú me toques. Esto se aplica a mi también, lo sé, ¿porque todo es tan complicado?, oh cierto, sigo siendo un cabeza dura que no le gusta seguir sus propios consejos y palabras.

Tú me haces perder toda cordura, sobre todo al estar al punto máximo del éxtasis. Siento como te corres y yo hago lo mismo. Soltamos un fuerte gemido de autosuficiencia, sin importar que afuera puedan escuchar.

Acomodamos nuestras ropas y un poco el cabello, bueno el mío no tiene arreglo, siempre lo llevo así. Asomamos un poco la cabeza para asegurarnos que no haya nadie a la vista.

Salimos de ese pequeño closet, caminamos por el largo pasillo. Prontamente tomas mi cintura y me jalas hacia ti besándome con maestría, vaya que has aprendido varios de mis movimientos, nunca creí que te los enseñaría, pero me alegra haberlo hecho. Susurras algo como _¿volvemos a hacerlo?._ Sólo te sonrío llamándote pervertido.

Me encantas, y siempre será así.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:**_

Dah~ idea random.. i know XD!

Se me ocurrió mientras me daba un baño ¬¬UU... Salí corriendo a mi PC cuando termine y escribí rápidamente, antes de que la idea se escabullera por entre mi retorcida mente jajajaja

Remula... ya sabia que tenia que hacerte un fic como regalo xD!

espero que te haya gustado ;_;U

Inicio: 26/02/11 - 13:00

Término: 26/02/11 - 13:30

ahh~ y muchas gracias a Crow, me alegra que esta vez no tuviera TANTOS errores y te haya gustado la forma de redacción *0*U

_PD._

_soy una baska, no supe en que género colocarlo xDuu_

_espero que este "bien" =w=U_


End file.
